Pretty Little Ponies
by Wolfrainboom
Summary: Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Rarity and Fluttershy are the four prettiest ponies of Equestria. Yet they have secrets. Based off Pretty Little Liars they will receive scrolls only Luna would know. I'm accepting OCs for the story. Just need description and name


Pretty Little Ponies

Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle and Luna were Equestria's five beautiful ponies. Until the night Luna goes missing. Yet they get scrolls only Luna knew Rated T If you have any OCs I can work them into story based off of pretty little liars

Ch1 Prologue

Music pumped the barn house in Ponyville as four mares talk. Drinking wine that Luna brought to them, they hear the sound of thunder against the rooftop as the song ends. As the four turn the music down, they noticed it got quiet as the power went off and the door squeaked open as the stood together. "BOO!" Luna yelled as Rainbow Dash and her friends cringe.

"You scared us Luna," Fluttershy said softly. "You kind of did," Twilight sighed sitting on her pillow as she poured a glass for her friend. "You know secrets keep us close but they can bring us closer," Luna said enjoying a cup of wine.

"Just go to sleep," Rarity whined as Twilight rolled over. "I enjoyed tonight," Fluttershy said. "Yeah me too," Dash said as they fell asleep. About an hour later, Twilight felt cold wind and went to investigate. "Luna?!" She yelled looking for her friend but no prevail.

"What's wrong Twilight?" Dash asked looking outside. "I can't find Luna," "What do you mean you can't find her?" Rarity asked. "I can't find her," Twilight said feeling a pit in her stomach.

1 years later

A foal brought the news paper. "The One Year Anniversary of Luna's Disappearance." was the headline. Yet Dash was back home. Looking in her mirror there were boxes upon boxes.

As her mom came in, she noticed Iris's smile. "It's so weird to be back to Ponyville," the pegasus sighed. Being 16 she was shocked it had only been one year. "Mom, I miss every pony, yet Luna is still gone," Dash emphasized with a sigh as Iris sat with her daughter.

"Call your old friends, I know how it is from being in Trottingham for a year," Iris said to her daughter. As her sister Scootaloo entered the room she was shrieking about try outs for Pony Ball. As Dash packed her saddlebag, she noticed her dad who walked up to her.

Apollo looked at his daughter and hugged her gently. "Be safe. I know you had a lot of great memories here. Yet..." "I know dad, I'm still keeping that memory secret," Dash said to her dad before he brought up Luna.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she sighed before glancing at him with rosette eyes. As Scootaloo got into the cart, Dash took off with powerful wings, her parents sat and relaxed.

Pulling into Equestria's school, Dash let her sister off as she took the cart to her favorite bar and grille. Wonderbolt Academy's Grill, on Wonderbolt street. Sitting at the bar, she glanced over the menu. "Can I get a toasted Hay and Daisy sandwich?" Dash asked as she noticed a white stallion sitting a seat across from her.

A poster in the distance had Luna on it as she blinked it off. 'Missing Luna Knightingsworth' the poster almost shouted to her. "You okay?" The stallion asked. "Kind of. I just got home from Trottingham," Dash replied.

"I've been to Appleloosa and recently studied in Canterlot," the stallion replied. "Did you go to Wonderbolt Academy?" "Yes, and I just graduated," the stallion replied again. "I'm going to be a flight teacher," the stallion said.

Dash found herself memorized by the song playing. "You majoring in anything?" He asked. "Flight," Dash found herself reply mesmerized by the stallion. "I also like writing," Dash piped up. "Lucky, I don't get far when I write," he said.

"You are smart, your funny, talented, and great. I kind of want to know more about you," the stallion replied as Dash smiled. "I would too," she said as they walked to the empty bathroom. There, the two locked lips Dash and Soarin'.

The two were in love and school tomorrow would ruin what they had.


End file.
